someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2
[ PLEASE READ!!! : This is one of my "Earlier" edits. I don't think this story should have a sequel, plus this "sequel" in note is pretty bad, and doesn't flow with the first creepypasta very well, so I do plan on having this "sequel" deleted eventually. Thanks for your attention if you read this. ] (At 11:41 o'n July 29, the police was called to investigate a Missing Person Report. The report was from a friend of the Missing Person who stated that he saw a Dark Figure walking out the victim's door.) (When the police arrived at the house, there was a package. It had a copy of Sonic Adventure 2:Battle within, and also had a letter which appeared to be scrawled very quickly. The Text below is the exact letter that was discovered within the package.) Dear Jacob, I know it's hard for me, but I'm running away. I've had enough problems with this "Thing". I might even commit suicide, but I don't know for sure yet. You might be wondering what I meant when I wrote about the "Thing" You might think I'll sound crazy, but this is the entire reason for running away. You've probably discovered my copy of Sonic Adventure 2 within the package, right? Well, about a few weeks from now, all hell broke loose in that game, when I was about to get rid of a Chao. The chao's name (Dear god please never make me hear it again...) is Cuddles. Cuddles used to be one of my best Chao, but I was eager to replace him with the "Sonic Chao" so I sent him away. I can't really post the details, but let's just summarize it up like this. My actions took the lives of all my chao, but they eventually reincarnated into their normal selfs. I thought it was over, but I was horribly wrong. On the 25th I decided to play the "Radical Highway stage." While I was playing, the music began to become quiet. Then Gerald Robotnik's Quote at the end of the game started playing instead. The quote was "All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and dispair!" It kept spamming it through my speakers, until it got loud enough to wake the neighbors. I covered my fucking ears, but while I did, shadow fell off a cliff. All of a sudden, I was teleported to the chao garden. All my Chao were in grey cocoons, and I was forced to watch them die. That mother fucking game made them die. I once again could not do anything to prevent their deaths. I went insane with rage. I then saw Cuddles and I asked the game: "Why the fuck are you doing this?" "All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and dispair!" I slammed the controller on the ground angrily. "This was all your fault,chris. Your greed for a Sonic Chao killed all my brothers. Don't point fingers." That was a Text Box that popped up. I turned the game off after that horrible fucking night. I went crazy and decided to run away from this problem. I want you to have that fucking game. Sell it on E-Bay, Destroy it, I don't give a damn. If you do the deed, I may return. Please, just do it for me. Yours, Mark Rider (After reading the letter, the friend put the disc back in the package. It is unknown what happened to the disc, but it is persumed that the friend had put it up for sale on E-Bay. Even though the friend got rid of the Game, Mark Rider never came back. After a police investigation through the woods the figure ran through, Mark Rider's body was discovered with a slash wound across his neck. There were also letters on a nearby tree that spelled: C U D D L E Z Category:Creepypastas Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Original Story